Always
by drgemini86
Summary: Set in the far future, Sam and Daniel celebrate their fiftieth anniversary and look back on the years leading to that moment. Lyrics featured are Irving Berlin's Always, dedicated to my Nana who died recently. SamDaniel


_This is dedicated to my Nana, Edna Currie (__née__ Everett), 1925-2007 who died on the fourth of November this year, in her sleep. Rest in Peace. _

_Lyrics featured are from her favourite song, "Always", written by Irving Berlin in 1925, and it was the song that she and my Granddad danced to on the night they met at a dance at a Prisoner of War camp in Anlaby, a little village near Hull (England) that he was guarding towards the end of the second World War, in 1947._

_Anywho, this fic is set in the far future and is SamDaniel, naturellement. Spoilers for the Shroud and stuff before that… seriously, if you didn't want spoilers, why are you reading fan fiction? lol. Enjoy_

_**--------------------**_

"**I'LL BE LOVING YOU, ALWAYS,**

**WITH A LOVE THAT'S TRUE, ALWAYS.**

**WHEN THE THINGS YOU'VE PLANNED, **

**NEED A HELPING HAND,**

**I WILL UNDERSTAND, ALWAYS,**

**ALWAYS..."**

Daniel, his hair completely white, his face belying his true age as it glowed with happiness, held Sam close to him, her hair white too. As their children, grandchildren, and now older friends watched, the couple took centre stage on the dance floor, moving together like two people who knew each other inside and out, and who had been together for far longer than half a century.

**DAYS MAY NOT BE FAIR, ALWAYS,**

**THAT'S WHEN I'LL BE THERE, ALWAYS.**

**NOT FOR JUST AN HOUR, **

**NOT FOR JUST A DAY, **

**NOT FOR JUST A YEAR,**

**BUT ALWAYS.**

They had lost so many friends and family since the start of the programme, and during their married life. Sha're, Kawalsky, Janet, Jacob, Jack, General Hammond, General Landry, Mark… so many people lost to war, illness, old age. Instead of tearing them and their friends apart, it had brought them closer, the survivors of a once secret project that was now being used for what they had wanted it to be used – the peaceful furthering and development of mankind, allowing Earth to truly take part in galactic affairs.

They had lost Teal'c to the Hak'tyl when he and Ish'ta had finally stopped fighting around their feelings for each other, and had openly admitted that they did love each other. The Jaffa kept in regular contact with them, occasionally visiting with his own children and grandchildren, but it wasn't the same as the days of old.

**I'LL BE LOVING YOU, ALWAYS,**

**WITH A LOVE THAT'S TRUE, ALWAYS.**

**WHEN THE THINGS YOU'VE PLANNED, **

**NEED A HELPING HAND,**

**I WILL UNDERSTAND, ALWAYS,**

**ALWAYS...**

From the day that they met, Sam and Daniel had been like two peas in a pod, many already believing at that point that they were an item, despite his search for Sha're. They had instantly clicked on Abydos, working out what was now the Stargate programme within the space of ten minutes, batting ideas back and forth as Jack and Kawalsky stood their dumbfounded.

As Daniel thought back over the years, even when he was searching for his first wife, he thought how there always had been something there, something indefinable but both were too scared to confront it for fear of loss, the loss of a beautiful, deep friendship that had now stood the test of time as well as loss… romance, bringing up children and everything plus more than they could possibly have imagined.

**DAYS MAY NOT BE FAIR, ALWAYS,**

**THAT'S WHEN I'LL BE THERE, ALWAYS.**

**NOT FOR JUST AN HOUR, **

**NOT FOR JUST A DAY, **

**NOT FOR JUST A YEAR,**

**BUT ALWAYS.**

They would always be together, not just for the sake of it, or for the tax breaks, but because they shared a love as deep, if not deeper than their friendship, that had been there always, and had surfaced shortly after he had come back from being a Prior.

Losing him again, which at the time felt for the last time, had made Sam recall the number of times that they had lost him, that year being the hardest imaginable. She closed her eyes in his embrace as she remembered SG-1 and Jack returning to Earth after Daniel had turned back into his same old self, and she had finally allowed herself to be unprofessional, surprising everyone when she pulled him into a hug and wept.

Later that night, they had gone to his house and talked, saying things to each other that they had felt that they should have said long, long before that point, their long hidden mutual feelings for each other coming to a head. She smiled as she recalled their first kiss, which had extended into their first union, and they had never looked back.

**I'LL BE LOVING YOU, ALWAYS,**

**WITH A LOVE THAT'S TRUE, ALWAYS.**

**WHEN THE THINGS YOU'VE PLANNED, **

**NEED A HELPING HAND,**

**I WILL UNDERSTAND, ALWAYS,**

**ALWAYS...**

Neither had known a love so deep, so infinite, so awe-inspiring and ever-lasting in their entire lives, and they both knew that they were meant for each other, despite taking so long to get their acts together. They had been rewarded with a large family and many, many happy memories mixed with the ever present darkness.

**NOT FOR JUST AN HOUR, **

**NOT FOR JUST A DAY, **

**NOT FOR JUST A YEAR,**

**BUT ALWAYS.**

Sighing softly, Sam said, feeling almost as young as she had been on their wedding day, "That song was playing at our wedding… whose idea was that?"

Kissing her gently, Daniel replied with a little smile, "Jack's… his parents had met after World War Two at a dance at a British Army base in East Yorkshire… and this was the song that they danced to."

"It sure gave us ideas, didn't it?"

As a hoard of their grandchildren excitedly ran to them, the song over, Daniel retorted with a mischievous smile, "Like we needed the song, Samantha…"


End file.
